


Admiration and Infatuation

by StarlightRadiance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10182944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightRadiance/pseuds/StarlightRadiance
Summary: A couple months have passed since Lance and his teammates joined forces to form Voltron and defend the galaxy from the Galra Empire. While not always easy, Lance enjoyed it all the same. Because they all spent so much time around each other, it was inevitable a close bond would be formed between all of them and for himself to develop a crush on their team leader Shiro... W-Wait what?





	

\---------

The sound of footsteps echoed quietly throughout the great Altean castle ship as the commanders of Voltron made their way to the ship's deck. The first thing the group saw upon entering the bridge was Princess Allura standing in front of the control panel, watching them enter with hands clasped in front of her. The somewhat serious expression on her face lightened considerably.

"Great job today team! We showed them what Voltron is capable of!" Shiro praised as he turned on his heel to cast a proud look to his teammates.

Allura nodded, she too pleased with the Paladins' performance with a surprise attack patrol Sendak had sent their way today. "Indeed. You all did spectacularly today. You should be proud of yourselves."

The princess watched for a moment as the group exchanged happy smiles. "That said, I wouldn't go getting too cocky." She continued. "There are still many hard battles ahead that will not be as easy as this. It is important for confidence to not cloud your thinking. However, this is for later. For now, all of you, go get cleaned and rest for this evening we shall do some combat practice. With that, I shall take my leave." With a small nod of her head, Allura exited the bridge.

Hunk was the first to pull off his helmet and with a smile said, "Oh man! I dunno about you guys, but I'm starving!"

Pidge let out an amused snort as she too took her helmet off. "You're always hungry Hunk." She pointed out.

"Well yeah! I mean, we work really hard so how could you not work up an appetite?"

"Can't argue with that."

"Well I think I'm going to take a shower, I feel really sweaty." Keith said, glancing over to the two. "Although, if Hunk's cooking, save me a plate."

"Of course! I always make extra. I think you guys will like this new recipe I found the other day!" Hunk exclaimed excitedly.

Keith glanced over questioningly towards Lance and Shiro.

Shiro waved him off. "You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up later."

"And save me a plate too Hunk! I'm starving!" Lance shouted, receiving a thumbs up as a reply.

As the rest of the team walked off, Shiro reached his hands up to take off the heavy helmet. Shaking his hair out, he closed his eyes briefly and relished the cool air against his sweaty skin. Opening them back up, he noticed Lance looking at him. Not thinking much of it he asked "So how do you feel about our mission Lance?"

Lance startled out of whatever trance he had been in with wide eyes. "W-What?"

Shiro frowned slightly at the uncharacteristic mannerism. "I said how do you think we did?"

"O-Oh. Ha, well I think we did pretty good, although I think Keith needs to listen to me more. He totally snubbed the great idea I had!" Lance replied, reaching to take his own armor off. A frustrated growl left his lips as it refused to budge. "Stupid thing! Come off!"

Laughing softly, Shiro walked over to to him. "Here, hold still and let me help you."

The Blue Paladin shook his head furiously, hands still desperately pulling at the offending item. He took a step back and nearly stumbled in the process. "No way man! I got this! What kinda Paladin can't even get his helmet off? If I can't do something as simple as how can I be expected to help defeat Zarkon?"

The older touched Lance's shoulder which efficiently stopped any more rambling that was likely to occur. "Accepting help is not a sign of weakness Lance, but one of strength."

Lance remained silent and let it be pulled off. He was acutely aware of how close he and Shiro were in that moment and his heart began to quicken. "It's just a stuck helmet, no need to go get so philosophical." He muttered as he adverted his gaze.

At the sound of Shiro's hearty laugh, Lance felt his whole being warm and cheeks flush ever so slightly. He liked it when Shiro laughed. The man's lips would always curve upwards and his eyes would reflect the happiness he surely felt.

...Was it obvious he might have just the slightest, smallest crush on the Black Paladin? Cause he did. But he would never say so aloud.

To Lance's horror, Shiro took note of his flushed face. Brows knitting in concern, he started to reach a hand out to touch his forehead. "You feeling alright? You look a little pink."

Lance deftly avoided the hand and ducked under Shiro, taking a few steps back. "I-I'm fine. Thanks for the help." He managed out weakly. "I think I'll go change out of my uniform now." Not bothering to wait for a reply, the Blue Paladin rushed from the main deck.

That was almost too close. Lance thought to himself, slowing his pace in the vast hallway as he felt he was far enough away. Too, too close.. After walking for a few minutes he arrived at his room. He reached a hand out to press the button that'd open the door. A heavy sigh left him as he entered his quarters. Lance made a beeline to his bed and flopped down, not even bothering to change from his armor first. The hand that had been holding his helmet fell from his hand and landed to the floor with a clang. His gloved hands rose to cover his face and he let out a low groan. I'm hopeless..

During their short time within the castle-ship he had come to develop an unhealthy crush on the one and only Shiro. At first it had just been admiration. He had always admired the man since he had been in the Academy with Hunk and Pidge. How strong and courageous he was, to survive as long as he did during his imprisonment. He himself probably would have gone crazy. Shiro's natural ability to lead the team was greatly appreciated and his encouragement helped them all get through many a hard time. It wasn't long after all these things that Lance began to think of Shiro in a more romantic sense. He wondered how that metal hand would feel caressing his cheek, slowly tilting his face upwards for a kiss. How hugs between friends would become longer and more intimate..

Lance pulled himself up to a sitting position and laid his arms down across his legs and sighed. These were all the reasons he could never let anyone know. They would most certainly ridicule him and Shiro definitely disapprove. He winced as he envisioned the older man scowling at him with disgusted eyes. Lance let out a faint whimper. But that won't happen because he won't find out. He told himself. Besides, what's the likelihood of him returning? Probably little to none. A guy can dream though. I wish feelings weren't so complicated.. Darn Shiro for making me feel all these things!

...

The next day Lance had found what he believed to be a brilliant, fantastic solution to his crush problem.

He would avoid Shiro as much as possible.

See? Great idea.

The first step of his amazing plan included being late for breakfast. Being late would mean avoiding a majority of conversations and people. Lance entered the dining room, perhaps a bit later than he had planned to be to find the dining hall completely empty. As he walked closer he noticed a plate of the green mush(he always forgot what Coran called it) sitting at his spot. He sat and began to scarf it down, not wanting to waste any more time than necessary.

Shortly after his meal he began to jog down the hallways towards the bridge, helmet in hand. As he entered the main deck, he watched as eyes turned towards him. Coran and Allura wore twin expressions of frowns while everyone else looked curious. He felt a small pang of guilt that only intensified as he saw the displeased look Shiro wore.

"You're late." Shiro said curtly.

"Yeah..sorry about that.I overslept." Lance apologized(lied) smoothly, brushing past Keith and Pidge to stand close to Allura. She didn't seem too happy at his excuse but he ignored it for now. Putting on his most charming smile he asked, "So princess, mind filling me in on what we're doing?"

As Lance listened to her explain, he missed the narrow-eyed look Shiro aimed in his direction.

...

This avoidance behavior continued for the next week. Lance did his best to limit the amount of interactions he had with Shiro as best he could. Sure he spoke with him when discussing team strategies or when they all practiced battle techniques, but anything extra didn't happen. At meal times Lance would arrive a bit late and choose a spot between whoever was already sitting, usually Hunk and Keith. Everyone had taken notice of his odd behavior Lance noted, if their wondering stares were anything to go by. If it was brought up, he would brush their concern off with his charming smile and distract them with another topic.

Lance could tell that Shiro was getting frustrated with his behavior and as a result, tried to increase their interactions, although to no avail.

Today however it had been clear Shiro had had enough. It was late evening and after an uneventful day, Lance decided to take a walk around the castle to stretch his legs. His hands sat snugly in his jacket pockets and a soft melodious hum left his lips. The moment of peace he felt was suddenly pulled away from him as he felt his body being roughly shoved against a wall. A startled yelp escaped Lance at the motion and he began to wriggle his body, thrashing about in an attempt to escape. When he realized freedom was not an option, he ceased his struggling and looked up nervously to see what had captured him. His pupils dilated and mouth dried at who it was.

Shiro.

He did not look happy.

The man, for a lack of better words, looked frustrated. Very much so. His gaze was unreadable and body visibly tensed.

"Oh h-hey Shiro." Lance managed out lamely.

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

The Blue Paladin blinked. "Huh?"

Shiro tightened his grip on Lance's shoulders, causing him to wince as the metal of the hand sunk particularly painfully into his skin. " I said, why have you been avoiding me?"

Lance figured the best course of action in this scenario was ignorance. He scoffed and if he had the room to fold his arms he would have. "I don't know what you're talking about."

The Black Paladin let loose a low growl. "You know exactly what I mean."

"I haven't been entirely ignoring you." Lance pointed out. "We talk some during practice or through headset when we're piloting our lions."

"Well you aren't talking to me as much as you usually do. Normally you're trying to get my attention or wanting me to look at this or that. You've barely acted like yourself this week so something is clearly wrong."

"Why do you care so much? I'm pretty sure you don't pin anyone else up like this when they ignore you. Why me?"

Shiro's irritated gaze turned momentarily baffled as he seemed to consider this. It was only a split-second before his features hardened again. "You're avoiding the question Lance."

"W-Well-"

"You can be honest with me." He said more quietly. "I know I can sometimes be too hard on everyone at times, especially when I'm frustrated, but I never mean it. If I've done something, please tell me."

Lance shook his head. "No, no you haven't."

Shiro relaxed ever so slightly, seemingly relieved at the admission. "Well that's good to know. But I have a feeling you're keeping something from me."

"Are you sure there's no way out of this?" Lance tried, shifting his head ever so slightly so he could peer around.

Getting a head shake no, he let out a long pained groan, slumping as best he could against a, literally, iron grasp. "You're gonna hate me." He muttered.

"Lance, I promise I won't get mad or hate you, whatever it is." Shiro said with what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

Lance didn't bother to look up. A few seconds of silence passed and his heart began to pound against his chest loudly. Feeling his body beginning to tremble ever so slightly, he made himself take a deep breath."W-Well the reason I was avoiding you is because I..I have a really big crush on you." Lance tilted his head, a sheepish expression on his face. "I like you, romantically."

A tense silence fell over the two Paladins, quiet enough one could hear a pin drop.

Lance immediately clamped his eyes shut, waiting for a response. Angry yelling, cold disapproval, maybe even a slap across the face. All three would be understandable reactions to such a confession. What happened instead was laughter..laughter?

Re-opening his eyes, he looked up to see Shiro was the one emitting the soft sound, his shoulders shaking ever so slightly.

Bitterness overcame Lance. He should have known better.. Although I guess laughter is better than yelling..

"That's it?"

..What?

Shiro was looking down at him with mild amusement, his mirth nearly having subsided.

Lance felt indignant. "What do you mean, 'is that it'? Screw you for laughing at me and my feelings!" He shouted furiously. "Let me go!"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Shiro said as he steadied the younger Paladin with apologetic eyes."I didn't mean anything by it. I just thought what you wanted to tell me was something much worse."

Lance fell quiet, considering his words. "So..you're not mad at me?"

"Mad at you? Why would I be mad at you?" Shiro seemed genuinely confused.

He shrugged. "It's not every day your teammate confesses to liking you."

"True, but I'm not mad at you for something like a crush. We can't control who we fall for. "

"Nice to know." Lance began to fidget in his spot. His body was beginning to ache from the awkward position he was in. "Well, thanks for taking it so well. I hope this won't affect our teamwork. Now if you would let me go that'd be really grea- "

"What if I feel the same way?"

"H-Huh?" Of all the replies he expected in that moment that had certainly been the least likely.

Shiro smirked, pressing his chest closer against the body before him. A thrill washed over him at the pretty blush that formed on Lance's face. "Is it really so hard to believe?"

Lance adverted his gaze and pouted, which Shiro found endearing. "Yes."

"Why?"

Lance sighed. Man, they were getting into all sorts of deep conversations weren't they? "Well for one I'm not all that attractive, I'm average at best. And I know I can be really loud and annoying, which is a huge turn off for a lot of people. And well.. I mean look at you! You're so handsome and smart, you could probably find someone much better than me."

Shiro frowned and lifted his metal hand to tilt Lance's face up. "Don't talk about yourself that way. I like you for who you are Lance. I enjoy your talkativeness and enthusiasm, it's refreshing, especially after being isolated for long as I was. And you are very.." He leaned forward, eyes gleaming ever so slightly "Very attractive. Don't let anyone tell you differently."

A small, embarrassed whine escaped Lance.

"And if you can't see what I do, then it is up to me to help you see what a wonderful person you are." With that, Shiro pressed his lips to Lance in a gentle kiss.

A soft gasp of air left Lance at the contact and his eyes widened in shock before quickly shutting in bliss. This kiss was amazing. He had always thought Shiro would be a good kisser and Lance was pleased to find he had been right. The older's lips were silky smooth and seemed to move effortlessly against his own. His legs felt weak and if it weren't for the arm still grasping at his shoulders he would have surely slumped to the floor. Lance kissed back, reaching his free arm up to grasp around Shiro's neck, pulling him closer.

The blissful moment ended far too soon and the two Paladins reluctantly pulled away, slightly breathless. Both of their cheeks were flushed and neither wanted to break the gaze from the other.

"W-Wow.." Lance uttered out, feeling overwhelmed.

"Yeah.." Shiro said looking dazed too.

Lance reached forward and wrapped his now free arms fully around the Black Paladin's waist. Laying his head down on the shoulder before him he let out a content sigh.

"Love you."

Shiro smiled softly and pulled Lance tighter against him. "I love you too Lance."

**Author's Note:**

> *Slams fist on table* 
> 
> We need more Shance stuff!  
> (Tho I do like a bunch of other pairings besides this one too. Voltron is great for ships tbh)
> 
> But anyways, I hope you guys liked the fic! It was originally published probably October-ish last year on my FF.net account under the same username. I wanted it on this site too so here it is!


End file.
